Despair
by Polychromatique
Summary: L'académie Kibôgamine est la plus réputée du pays. Seuls les surdoués ont le droit d'y rentrer. Sansa a réussi à y décrocher une place grâce à son talent d'oratrice, mais ce qui l'attend à l'intérieur du lycée est loin d'être des cours... [Crossover Danganronpa/GoT - écrit par Neph]


Un portail gris, simple, dénué de toutes fioritures. Sansa le détailla un petit moment avant de suivre le groupe dans l'allée qui précédait le bâtiment. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, comme sa dernière du monde normal, et s'avança sur le petit chemin de graviers. L'académie Kibôgamine, enfin. Tout ce temps passé à en rêver, et maintenant elle y était. C'était loin d'être une simple école. Ici, seuls ceux qui possédaient un talent particulier pouvaient suivre des cours permettant de le perfectionner. Tous ces lycéens n'étaient pas de simples lycéens, c'étaient des lycéens d'élite, y-compris Sansa. Elle était la meilleure oratrice qui soit — l'Ultime Oratrice, selon ce qu'elle avait écrit sur le formulaire d'inscription. Elle n'était pas seule, cependant, et marchait au côté de sa meilleure amie, Jeyne Poole, l'Ultime Lectrice.

Jon la rattrapa bien vite. Jon, son cousin. Il n'avait pas de talent, lui. Il était le seul. Son seul talent, c'était peut-être la chance d'avoir été choisi à une loterie. Et il avait été accepté au sein de cette école particulière alors que lui, n'avait rien de particulier. Cette pratique étrange faisait de lui l'Ultime Chanceux. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais semblé à Sansa qu'il avait spécialement de chance — mais de toute façon, la chance, la malchance, elle n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était que le hasard qui avait choisi Jon. Oui, voilà ce que c'était : un simple jeu de hasard.

« Bon, fit Jeyne en sortant un dépliant de son sac. Ça dit que la cérémonie d'entrée est à 8h au gymnase. Tu sais où c'est, Sansa ? »

La rouquine secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Soudain, quelqu'un arriva à ses côtés en trombe. Sansa reconnut les cheveux bruns ébouriffés de Gendry, l'Ultime Forgeron. En retard, comme d'habitude.

« Moi, je sais où c'est », annonça-t-il en souriant.

Sansa ne prit pas la peine de lui demander comment. Gendry savait trouver tous les gymnases de la Terre. Elle se contenta de le suivre dans la direction qu'il désignait du doigt, vers un grand bâtiment, aux murs sales et abîmés par endroits, et blanc et propres à d'autres. Sansa supposa qu'il avait dû être reconstruit. Elle ouvrit la grande porte d'entrée et découvrit une demi-douzaine de lycéens assis sur le sol froid du gymnase. Surprise, elle découvrit son petit frère, Bran.

« Ah, tu es là, toi ! Je commençais à me demander si tu n'allais pas venir. »

Bran, qui était l'Ultime Voyant, n'avait pas passé la dernière nuit avant la rentrée avec sa famille, préférant dormir chez son meilleur ami, Jojen. Sansa aurait pensé qu'ils se retrouveraient à l'entrée, mais visiblement, Bran avait préféré ne pas l'attendre. Sympa.

« Bon, quelqu'un a la moindre idée de ce que fabriquent les autres ? soupira un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Je déteste attendre.

— Je parie qu'ils se sont perdus en route, railla une fille aux mêmes cheveux d'argent, sûrement de la même famille. En même temps, l'académie est sacrément grande, puisque on va y passer l'année. »

Sansa s'installa dans un coin avec ses amis. Outre ces deux là et Bran, étaient présents une grande blonde en armure, une jeune fille brune avec une robe un peu trop décolletée aux yeux de Sansa, et un autre garçon aux boucles châtain que la rouquine ne put s'empêcher de dévorer du regard. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et un véritable colosse apparu, couvert de tatouages. Quelques minutes après, un brun aux yeux glacés apparut dans le gymnase. Sansa le connaissait, de visage du moins. C'était Ramsay Bolton, son voisin, à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé. Il était accompagné d'un brun à barbe et au visage pas très avenant.

« Je me demande ce que Joff fabrique, ronchonna la rouquine. Il est encore plus en retard que toi, Gendry, c'est d...

— Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue dans l'académie Kibôgamine ! »

Sansa se redressa à l'entente de cette voix inconnue. Elle en chercha le possesseur du regard mais ne trouva pas de nouvel humain ; seulement un ours en peluche debout sur ce qui apparaissait être le bureau du proviseur. Mais les ours en peluche ne parlaient pas, si ?

« Oui, oui, c'est l'ours en peluche qui vous parle. Mais gare au premier qui me traite d'ours en peluche, je ne rigole pas avec ça. »

Sansa, surprise, regarda l'ours en peluche plus attentivement. Noir d'un côté, et blanc de l'autre, il semblait en effet capable de se mouvoir. Bizarre. C'était sûrement une sorte de marionnette destinée à les accueillir. Bizarre quand même.

« Je m'appelle Monokuma, et je suis votre proviseur. Quant à vous, vous êtes notre nouvelle générations de surdoués, des talents... bref, on a pas toute la journée, inutile que je vous rappelle ce que vous savez déjà, je ferais mieux de vous expliquer le principe de cette école. Vous êtes à l'académie Kibôgamine, et vous y resterez. Toute votre vie, en fait.

— Toute notre vie ? répétèrent des lycéens éberlués.

— Eh oui, toute votre vie ! Enfin, c'est un peu exagéré. Vous...

— Désolés pour le retard ! »

Les deux derniers lycéens apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il y avait Theon, le meilleur ami de Robb, et frère de cœur de Sansa, qui était aussi l'Ultime Serviteur. Et puis son cher Joffrey, Ultime Héritier. Ils allèrent s'asseoir parmi les autres lycéens pendant que Monokuma les foudroyait du retard.

« Ne vous avisez plus jamais d'être en retard, c'est interdit par le règlement ! En parlant du règlement, vous avez normalement votre manuel électronique sur vous, enfin j'espère... Il contient toutes les informations sur vous tous, et, euh, les articles du règlement. Le règlement doit être respecté, c'est le principe d'un règlement, en fait. »

Sansa ouvrit le manuel électronique, dans lequel elle trouva effectivement sa photo, son nom, son talent, et ce pour tous les autres. Elle s'apprêtait à regarder le règlement, quand Monokuma reprit la parole :

« Oh, misère, j'allais oublier la règle la plus importante. Le seul moyen de sortir d'ici – puisque vous êtes enfermés, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué – c'est de tuer quelqu'un. »

Sansa releva la tête vers lui, abasourdie. Tuer quelqu'un ? Enfermés ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

« Tous les moyens sont possible ; vous pouvez vous noyer, vous décapiter, vous assommer, vous écorcher, vous carboniser, vous découper, vous tirer dessus, ou même vous dévorer ! Bon, ceci dit, je tiens quand même à préciser que le frigo sera régulièrement rempli, pas la peine de vous manger les uns les autres. Mais bon. Je ne vais pas me fatiguer à vous rappeler les règles, vous savez lire... Bon, je pense que ça sera tout. Bonne journée ! »

L'ours en peluche disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, et pendant ce temps, Sansa prit soin de regarder les informations sur tous ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs était Viserys Targaryen, il était l'Ultime Mendiant. L'autre, sa sœur, était Daenerys Targaryen, l'Ultime Pyromane. Margaery Tyrell, la fille à la robe trop décolletée, était l'Ultime Idole. Son frère, Loras, Ultime Fleuriste, était celui qui était assis à côté d'elle, et la grande blonde était Brienne, c'était l'Ultime Guerrière. Le grand tatoué était Drogo, c'était aussi l'Ultime Boxeur. Enfin, Ramsay était Ultime Stratège et celui qui l'accompagnait, Locke, était Ultime Dealeur. Drôle de talent, dealeur.

Les règles semblaient plutôt strictes, et spécifiques. « Interdit de dormir ailleurs que dans le dortoir. » Bon, de toute façon Sansa n'avait pas en tête de dormir dehors. « Vous serez diplômés en tuant un autre étudiant, mais les autres élèves ne doivent pas découvrir que vous êtes le coupable. » Cette règle lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle décida de fermer le manuel et d'écouter la discussion en cours.

« Hors de question que je prenne part à cette connerie, gronda Daenerys. Hors de question que je reste coincée dans ce lycée de merde.

— Eh bien, apparemment, il y a un moyen... Tuer quelqu'un, ce n'est pas si compliqué, affirma Viserys.

— Moi, je ne tuerai personne », fit Margaery.

Sansa se tut. Elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à envisager cette éventualité, mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre. Après tout, Viserys avait raison, c'était ce que Monokuma avait dit. Il fallait tuer quelqu'un pour être diplômé. Et c'était bien ce pourquoi Sansa était venue, à la base : être diplômée.


End file.
